epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PaletteReviews/Vinnie and Sunil vs Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy
Vinnie and Sunil vs Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy is my first collaboration effort between me and my best friend, RoboTurtle. This rap battle features dare-devil gecko, Vinnie and easily scared mongoose, Sunil, up against clearer of the clouds, Rainbow Dash and shy animal care-taker, Fluttershy. Rap Meanings coming soon! Instrumental: Really Loud by Tristan on the Track Lyrics Vinnie and Sunil (0:20) Vinnie: I’ve rapped before Sunil, with my Dance Fu, they got no chance! So come on wannabe Blythe and huge ego, let’s dance! Sunil: I’m the mongoose, and they’re cobras- so I have prey! I’ve got wits to beat these G3 rejects the magical way! Vinnie: This gecko’s gonna leave you both wrecked, yo Even my dumpster friends have better rap flow! Sunil: I’m the doctor, and I suspect you’ve got a fever from our sick rhymes So get back to Ponyville, where Pinkie won’t be throwing a party this time! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (0:40) Rainbow Dash: It’s the one and only Rainbow Dash, we’ll beat you in ten seconds flat, I’m a Tank, won so many races, try to beat that! These two goofballs better hide in their fort with an undecided name! Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3, are you still there from being lyrically blown away? Fluttershy: You’re not gonna love me once I ground these two pests! You big, dumb, meanies! Actually believing in aliens? I’ve got so any animals, I can handle you, I took care of a Phoenix for a day! We just wiped the floor clean with you… *inhales* yay! Vinnie (1:00) Hey Rainbow Crash, I must say nay to your neigh! Since you brag so much about it, how about you just fly away? Rainbow Dash (1:05) Well, “Vincent”, I’ll have you know I saved Rarity from her death, And you’re definitely the dullest tool in the shed! Sunil (1:10) I’m supposed to be scared of this pony with a butterfly bum? I’ll saw you in half for my magic show, and leave the cut! Fluttershy (1:15) Let me Put My Hoof Down, and shove those rhymes up your blue rear, I would really love to see you use your magic, and disappear Vinnie and Sunil (1:20) Vinnie: Sunil- Let’s lyrically climb all over them, Sunil: I agree, they’re as tiring as Fuzzlebutt, huge chumps! Vinnie: We’ll never back down! Sunil: Cause we’re bros! Wise as a wizard, Vinnie: Just ask Bruce, you-guana get Terri-owned! With my hair and my style, you know Rarity is jealous! Sunil: Friendship may be magic, but mine is stupendous! We would make Zoe proud, Vinnie: Like me, these ponies will fall! Vinnie and Sunil: We may be in a little shop, but we’re standing tall! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (1:40) Rainbow Dash: Like my pranks, those raps were a laughing stock! Fluttershy: We fight evil, while you imagine nonstop! Rainbow Dash: I’ll send these wimps flying, with a Sonic Rainboom! Fluttershy: Burn you like the dragon that I stopped from Equestria’s doom! Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts respect me Fluttershy: Snap your neck like the bear! This is easy, breezy, Rainbow Dash: Like Wolf-i-fied, we’ll bring a scare! You’re not everfree from out victory! Fluttershy: I’m a Hurricane, you’re Mane-iacs, insane! Both: These friendship pegasi just made it rain! Poll Who won this Rap Battle? Vinnie and Sunil Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Category:Blog posts